gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovw-dc Wrozzo
|image=Wrozzo_alt_color_2.png;Front (Standard Colors) Wrozzo_alt_color_2_rear.png;Rear (Standard Colors) Wrozzo_alt_color_2_trns.png;MA Mode (Standard Colors) Wrozzo_alt_color_1.png;Front (Commander Colors) Wrozzo_alt_color_1_rear.png;Rear (Commander Colors) Wrozzo_alt_color_1_trns.png;MA Mode (Commander Colors) MSAG37 WROZZO (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Mass Production |specialized=Amphibious |usage=Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Wrozzo ウロッゾ |designation=ovw-dc, ovm-ww |first=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~32~33, |manufacturer=Vagan, |operator=Vagan, |pilot=Darrest Goon, Leil Light |height=18.0 |emptyweight=78.5 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=Wrozzo Cannon 2 x Shiguru Claw 2 x Missile Launcher |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor Plasma Particle Bomb }}The ovw-dc Wrozzo is an amphibious Vagan mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is mainly piloted by Darrest Goon and Leil Light. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Wrozzo is the first known Vagan amphibious mobile suit, the Wrozzo is specifically developed for use in both swampy and underwater terrain. Compared to the Gomel, the Wrozzo is much more streamlined in design in mobile armor mode, able to cruise through underwater areas using special propulsion engines. It is also seen that the Wrozzo has decent ground combat capabilities. Similar to the Gomel, the Wrozzo is armed with ten claws, which can take down or even cut through mobile suits, missile launchers on its forearms for mid-ranged attacks and a beam cannon in the chest for ranged combat. Armaments ;*Wrozzo Cannon :Mounted on the chest. It fires a very wide beam and is mainly used for attacking enemies that stand before the Wrozzo. ;*Shiguru Claws :The Wrozzo lacks the hand-mounted beam vulcans/sabers, featured on many other Vagan mobile suits. To make up for this, the Wrozzo is armed with claw like fingers, which are deadly weapons in close quarters combat. These claws can be used to strike at or even cut through mobile suits. ;*Missile Launcher :The Wrozzo's missile launchers are located on the unit's forearms. These missile launches can serve as a mid-ranged weapons and can also be used in underwater combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*Plasma Particle Bomb :An explosive device that releases electromagnetically infused plasma to generate immense heat, producing a destructive shock wave. This powerful weapon was used in A.G. 164 during the Vagan attack on Rostroulan in an attempt to detonate the base's energy plants. History The Wrozzo was developed by the Vagan as a next-generation mobile suit for underwater combat, although they proved to be efficient ground combat units as well. As they were first tested and then approved for mass production, this mobile suit's battle debut was during the battle of Rostroulan in A.G. 164. A squad of these machines were assigned to be led by commanding officer Zeheart Galette, who piloted a customized Wrozzo which was painted in red, similar to the xvm-zgc Zeydra and the xvt-zgc Ghirarga. Zeheart's squad used a secret entrance to enter the base, in order to destroy it from the inside using plasma particle bombs. After planting the bombs, Zeheart was eventually involved in the battle, where he fought against Kio Asuno in his AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress. However, the Gundam proved too much for Zeheart's Wrozzo to handle, eventually losing both arms in the fight. Zeheart was forced to abandon his damaged machine after Kio withdrew from the battlefield to deal with the bombs. Variants ;*ovw-dc-2gc Wrozzo R ;*Olga Wrozzo Gallery Wrozzo_Commander_Colors.png|Wrozzo Commander colors Wrozzo_Standard_Colors.png Wrozzo_alt_color_1.png|Commander Colors Front Wrozzo_alt_color_1_rear.png|Commander Colors Rear Wrozzo_alt_color_1_trns.png|Commander Colors Transformed 1337501426954.jpg|Zeheart's Team during the battle of Rostroulan Wrozzo Cannon.jpg|A Wrozzo firing its cannon Wrozzo EM Armor.jpg|A Wrozzo's Electromagnetic Armor Wrozzo Missile.jpg|A commander type Wrozzo firing a missile Wrozzo Carddass.jpg Img wrozzo.jpg Notes & Trivia *Both the Gomel and the Wrozzo are inspired from the Principality of Zeon and Neo Zeon's amphibious mobile suits. More importantly, both were inspired from the MSM-03C Hygogg from Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. External links